


Trust Exercise (Scrapped Scene)

by CynicalLion



Series: Fathoms of Depravity Shorts [5]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Fontaine, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Exchange, Prostate Massage, Top Jack, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Jack uses alternative methods to convince Fontaine to trust him.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Jack
Series: Fathoms of Depravity Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Trust Exercise (Scrapped Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Back when Jack and Fontaine's relationship was still in its early days, I had planned on having Fontaine take longer to decide he trusted Jack completely. That didn't end up happening, they're basically completely devoted to eachother at this point in Fathoms, but the scene was pretty good so I didn't wanna scrap it completely. I did tweak it a little though, aside from the parts I had to add to make it a complete story, just so it wouldn’t be so jarring.
> 
> Obviously Jack and Fontaine have changed ALOT since this was written, so their characters are the most off. Especially Fontaine. This version of Fontaine never bottomed for anyone, for starters, and he's just alot more-- stiff, I guess. Jack's also more intense, I think, less fun. Still, a little non-cannon fun never hurt anybody probably.
> 
> So, without further ado, I present for your smut intake: Jack teaching Fontaine to trust him via sex.
> 
> No, it doesn't ever make more sense than that.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I mean, I guess _sometimes_ I worry _a little_ that you might actually be mad about the whole "Atlas" thing." Fontaine said, still smiling despite what he was admitting. "I might also worry a little that you might snap and kill me over it." Jack's gaze suddenly darkened and it was actually a little scary. Fontaine had never seen that look let alone been on the receiving end of it. He tried to hide his fear with a grin. "Aw, come on, doll, don't be that way." He cooed, reaching for Jack. "I mean--"

Catching Fontaine's hand, which surprised him enough to make him stop talking, Jack moved closer to the shorter man. "I love you, Daddy." He breathed, catching the way Fontaine's shoulders relaxed and feeling a little bad for what he was about to do. Letting go of Fontaine's hand, Jack suddenly shoved the man back by his shoulders, carefully using just enough force to send him flying back onto the bed.

Fontaine's eyes got comically wide and then narrowed and he started to say something, but Jack pounced on him, literally pounced, and cupped a hand over his mouth before he could. Tilting his head a bit, Jack regarded Fontaine, suddenly looking to the pinned man like the predator he'd paid for. Jack was straddling his hips and his free hand was lightly holding his chest down and Fontaine knew that there wasn't any getting out from under Jack if he didn't want him to. Jack was considerably stronger than him so his only way out was his words. His only way out was currently cut off by one of those inhumanly strong hands that Fontaine had no way to shake off.

Taking a breath, Jack leaned in slowly, pressing his chest to Fontaine's and moving his free hand to beside the man's head. Fontaine was trying hard to hide it, but Jack could tell he was a little afraid, maybe even more than a little. His breath was coming out harder, his eyes were wide, and there was a very slight tremble in his hands. This broke Jack's heart. He'd never hurt Fontaine. Fontaine was his everything, but it seemed, even after everything Jack had done for him, every lie and betrayal Jack had forgiven, every kind word of love he'd ever spoken, Fontaine still didn't know that. Or didn't believe it.

"I'm gonna let you go in a minute, and if you want me to stop, it's gonna be your last chance to tell me, cuz then I'm gonna gag you and we're gonna partake in a little trust exercise." Jack informed, showing a dominance Fontaine had never seen from him before. After a short wait, Jack removed his hand, waiting to hear the magic words that would make him back off and never try anything like this again. It would hurt, but he'd get over it. He'd always get over it for his Daddy.

The man in question swallowed, adjusted his jaw a bit, and looked like he was sincerely considering telling Jack off. After a bit of searching Jack's eyes, he forced on a smile and let out a huff. "Can't fuckin' believe I'm doin' this." He grumbled, laying his head back against the pillows and trying to relax. "Trust exercise me."

Lighting up like a lantern, Jack grabbed a few of Fontaine's older, more beat-up ties that had since been downgraded to use during sex and got to work. First, he gagged Fontaine, folding the tie over before fitting it into his mouth and tying it just tight enough. Now even if Fontaine tried to back out, nothing but appealing to Jack's better nature through meaningful looks was going to save him. And, frankly, Jack's better nature had been dying a slow death since the day "Atlas" told him to loosen up. Next, Jack tied Fontaine's hands up far enough away from his head that he wouldn't be able to remove his gag. Leaning back, Jack looked at his handiwork and smiled softly.

Leaning back in, Jack opened up Fontaine's shirt and pushed it aside, exposing his chest. He removed his pants and underwear next, slowly running his hands down Fontaine's thighs. The older man shivered lightly and pulled on his bonds testingly, making Jack laugh softly.

"I've been yours since-- well, since before I was even born, I guess." Jack started, laughing again. "And you, you've been mine ever since you pulled me out of my trance in the bathysphere. I-- know it's hard for you to give yourself to someone like that, but I think deep down, you know it's true." He said softly, getting lube from the drawer and slicking up two fingers before settling between Fontaine's legs. "I also think that you'll be a little more willing to accept being mine if I can just show you how much you can trust me not to be betray you even in your most intimate, vulnerable moment." Jack explained, sliding a single finger gently into Fontaine.

"I'm going to unravel you, Daddy." Jack promised softly, offering Fontaine a comforting smile as he grimaced a bit from having a finger in his ass. "I'm going to make you understand vulnerability and then I'm going to make you understand that you can trust me." He gently pushed in a second finger and began to massage Fontaine's hole, not trying to stretch him, but just trying to pleasure him.

The look in Jack's eyes was easily the most terrifying thing Fontaine had ever seen in his life. There was so much certainty and determination in his eyes and if Fontaine had learned anything about Jack, it's that he was scarily good at getting shit done. Once something was a goal, he got to it. It didn't matter who or what stood in his way. In short, Fontaine knew Jack was serious. He knew Jack was really going to bring him down to his most vulnerable and prove whatever point he felt he needed to prove by whatever means he felt necessary.

To put it lightly, Fontaine wasn't fucking ready for that. He wasn't ready to trust like that and he was regretting letting Jack gag him. He'd use his trigger phrase and get him to back off in a second if he could, but now it was too late. Now he just had to pray that Jack was really the devoted idiot he always seemed to be. A smart man would kill Fontaine, free himself from "would you kindly"s, maybe take over his empire if he were so inclined. Fontaine had to pray Jack wasn't a smart man. He had to pray that the cracked doll currently fingering him was just damaged enough upstairs that he really, truly loved him enough to bring him down to his most vulnerable and then help him get back up afterwards.

Honestly, Fontaine wasn't much of a praying man and he'd certainly never been religious. To say he felt fucked would be both an understatement and too horribly literal **and** figurative to be anything other than poetic justice.

While Fontaine was musing about his predicament, Jack was searching, his long fingers probing, and he eventually found exactly what he'd been searching for. He knew because of the almost violent reaction Fontaine had.

Eyes shooting open, Fontaine let out a choked moan and his back arched. He quickly relaxed again but his expression was still one of wide-eyed surprise. _Holy fuck_. Was that what Jack always felt? No wonder he always sounded like a bitch in heat, in the best way possible, during sex. That was fucking incredible.

Smiling lovingly, Jack gently caressed Fontaine's jaw. "You like that, Daddy?" He asked softly, his tone gentle and affectionate, nothing like the teasing, almost cruel way Fontaine usually asked it in the same situation.

As much as he wanted to glare at Jack for asking him that, Fontaine simply nodded, swallowing his pride and deciding maybe it was just best if he played along with whatever Jack was trying to do to him. Worst case scenario, he came out of this with even worse trust issues and an even stronger want to see Jack suffer even more often. Best case scenario-- well, that felt optimistic, but, best case scenario, whatever the hell Jack was doing worked and Fontaine's fractured fucking mind let it sink in that there was one person in the world he could trust completely. Again, optimistic. Something Fontaine and his contingencies for his back-up plans had never been.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Jack asked, tone still gentle.

Swallowing thickly, Fontaine nodded slowly, hearing the word in his head. _"Beg."_ It's what he would do if their situations were reversed and hadn't Jack learned from him?

"Okay." Jack cooed, curling his fingers against Fontaine's prostate again and smiling lovingly when Fontaine moaned again and his hips bucked. He kept it up, massaging Fontaine's prostate steadily and watching his face. When Fontaine started to look uncomfortable, Jack knew he was getting close to cumming. He could cum just by getting fucked, no attention to his dick required, but it didn't look like Fontaine was going to be able to. "Do you want to cum, Daddy?" Jack asked softly, his tone still devoid of any of the malicious glee Fontaine would be reveling in if it were him.

Starting to feel desperate, Fontaine nodded quickly, practically prying his eyes open to look at Jack. He was met with one of the warmest smiles he'd ever seen on someones face and it made him choke. Jack wasn't going to make him beg, he wasn't going to leave him high and dry, he wasn't going to do any of the fucked up, dirty things Fontaine would've done to him, he was just being attentive. He was just asking questions so he could get some guidance because Fontaine couldn't talk.

Seeing the realization in Fontaine's eyes, Jack smiled wider and began to stroke him steadily in time with the rubbing of his prostate. "You get it now, don't you, Daddy?" He asked softly, feeling for the first time since starting this that Fontaine wasn't going to hate him by the end of it. When Fontaine nodded almost desperately and let out a choked, breathless sound, Jack had to bite back a moan. Then Fontaine was cumming and Jack only kept stroking and massaging until he'd ridden out his orgasm.

Pulling both hands away, Jack straddled Fontaine's hips, careful to rest all of his weight on his own thighs and not on Fontaine's sensitive cock. "I know how your mind works, Daddy." He said softly, a light smile still on his lips. "A little, anyway. I know that you know I could kill you right now and you couldn't stop me. I know that you've known that this whole time."

Letting out a shuddering breath, Fontaine nodded slowly, mentally preparing himself. Here it was. Jack had had his fun unraveling him and now it was all over. He'd trusted someone enough to give them this level of control over him and now he was going to pay the ultimate price. Well, Fontaine wasn't a coward. Opening his eyes, Fontaine looked up at Jack, resigned and keeping his eyes on Jack's face as his hands went for his-- tie?

Carefully removing the tie from Fontaine's mouth, Jack held it to keep the spit soaked bit from touching Fontaine and moved it around until he could get it untied without making Fontaine lift his head. Setting the tie to the side, Jack swallowed and looked at Fontaine, hoping to see what he wanted. If this didn't work, there was no way he could make Fontaine trust him. Nothing that he could think of anyway. Dying wouldn't work since he was apparently immortal so long as Vita-Chambers existed and Jack couldn't think of any stronger sign of devotion than dying for someone. So if this didn't work, that was it. If this didn't work, Fontaine would always hold that little bit of distrust for him that would keep him from loving Jack as much as Jack loved him.

As Jack's heart raced, a look, **the** look slowly dawned in Fontaine's eyes and the older man swallowed thickly. "Untie me now, doll." He practically whispered, sitting up and kissing Jack hard once the man obeyed. This time Jack did moan and Fontaine quickly added tongue to the kiss, only pulling away once he'd made Jack utterly breathless. "I fuckin' love you so much."

Breath hitching, Jack wrapped his arms around Fontaine's neck and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly, and almost sobbed when Fontaine hugged him back. "You understand now, don't you?" Jack asked softly, his voice quivering. "You understand that I'm yours and you're mine and that we'll always have eachother? That you can trust me?"

"I do." Fontaine breathed, kissing under Jack's ear as he whispered into it. "I'm yours, doll, and I trust ya."

Tightening his grip only slightly, Jack buried his face in Fontaine's neck and tried not to cry from the overwhelming happiness he was feeling, wanting to ride the high for as long as he could before the neutralizing relief of shedding tears brought his chemical levels down to normal. It was official. His Daddy finally understood that Jack would never hurt him. Now nothing in the world could ever come between them.


End file.
